flux_theoremfandomcom-20200213-history
James "Ace" Elroy
Chapter 1 James was born in a small town in North Carolina. Growing up in a family of successful military men and women it was no surprise that he was influenced to join the Army. After failing three classes in college and becoming bankrupt James told himself that if he was going to be good at anything it would be being a soldier. James signed up at the age of 19 and loved every second of it. He was his Drill Sergeants favorite in his Unit. And excelled in all things physical during basic training. Shortly after graduating Infantry school James met his wife, Michelle. After only two years of dating they got married. Michelle had a baby boy shortly after. James named his son Dante after his father. Chapter 2 Ten years later James was deployed to Afghanistan. There he met Michael MacGregor, A Scottish man who moved to America and joined the Army. They became incredibly close friends and spent two years in the same unit, Taking part in several operations together. While engaging an insurgent force in a small village in Iraq the seven hour war broke out. The Dominion attacked everyone in sight, both US military and Taliban. James and Michael took shelter in a smaller building and managed to stay hidden from the Dominion. While trying to find another Unit they discovered that civilians were being somewhat spared and all Military were being exterminated. So they abandoned their uniforms and gear and were shortly picked up after that by Dominion forces. Chapter 3 James found himself placed in Protection Center 45 . Angry that the world had been conquered so quickly and easily he attacked a Dominion Civil Authority officer out of blind rage. While being detained by the officer a flash went off and James found himself being dragged into the slums by a mysterious man in a CP suit. He introduced himself as Zero . Over time James began to learn that Zero was leading the Liberation Front movement in Protection Center 45. After proving himself to Zero James was let into the movement. James met and became friends with several Liberation Front members in Protection Center 45 including, Sword, Phantom , Jury and many more. After a few months a large exogen outbreak forced everyone out of the Protection Center and the Liberation Front members took an underground rail road into Protection Center 18. There James regrouped with Zero and began his work as an unimportant Liberation Front member once again. James was reunited with Kaylee (phantom). After talking with Kaylee, James began to feel something. He developed feelings for her and planned to give her a ring as a way to tell her. Zero discovered James' plan and decided to intervene. Chapter 4 Zero got James and another member who was helping James detained and was planning on letting them get amputated. After visiting James in his cell he felt pity for him and decided to let him go. James then decided that he must take over the reigns as Liberation Front leader for Protection Center 18 as Zero obviously had his own agenda. James was quickly accepted as the leader by all the other members and dubbed himself Ace. He then gave the ring to Kaylee and the two fell in love. James then met Chris Tropicoas and over the course of two weeks decided he was fit for the Liberation Front. He became very useful as he successfully inserted himself within the DCAs ranks. Supplying the Liberation Front with food and weapons. Ace began to bring the movement forward quite drastically. As Ace made the Liberation Front well known he made himself well known by the Dominion as well. It didnt take long for the Dominion to discover Aces real name and identity. Ace was granted the status of Anti-citizen one for Protection Center 18. However as with any war there are losses. As the Liberation Front took more and more losses, depression and stress soon settled on Aces shoulders. He felt that he was not fit after all to lead but Phantom and Chris pushed him forward. Over time the Liberation Front lead by Ace hit the Dominion hard with ambushes on DCA convoys, Assassinations of High valued Targets, Kidnappings, and random assaults on the Nexus. After some time of fighting in Protection Center 18 things were getting worse for the Liberation Front. The DCA was slowly pushing into the slums, exterminating one Liberation Front member every day. Ace knew that now was the time to leave Protection Center 18 for the outlands. Chapter 5 Ace found a safe place for an outpost and moved all the members he could out of Protection Center 18. However the sanctuary was short lived. Ace soon heard that his son Dante was in fact alive. He left the outlands outpost without letting anyone know in search of his son. Ace left for Protection Center 23, a Protection Center torn by a war started by a Liberation Front uprising. When Ace arrived he found that the DCA had desperately leveled the Protection Center with an orbital strike. Ace found a small group of Protection Center 23 Liberation Front survivors and learned that Dante had indeed survived and left to Protection Center 19 to keep fighting. On the way to Protection Center 19, Ace was ambushed and caught by Elite overwatch units. Four months Ace spent in a small cell being tortured and beaten for information. After four months in a Dominion cell Ace was broken out by a small group of liberated Riftients. The things done to Ace during those months changed him. Fueled him with a greater motivation to keep fighting the Dominion. Chapter 6 Ace gave up on searching for his son. Deciding that he needed to return to Protection Center 18. He arrived in Protection Center 18 on foot, beaten and bleeding. His wounds healed and he settled back in Protection Center 18, explaining to everyone where he had been. He learned that Kaylee had entered a state of panic and depression and that she had fallen into the arms of Zero thinking Ace was dead. However Kaylee and Aces love was not dead. After having a fight, Ace and Kaylee made up and fell in love once more. Now Ace is back in Protection Center 18. To lead the fight. For the Liberation Front, for humanity, for hope. And he isnt going anywhere, not as long as he has anything to say about it. Category:People